Friendly Rivalry
by tabbykat14
Summary: Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt. RobStar BBRae - Slight Hint of BBStar at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly Rivalry**

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 1 - The Teen Titans**

"... twenty-nine, thirty..."

Sweat built up on a young males face, mainly gathering on his forehead and upper lip. His body ached, but he never ceased to allow his body to go down, breaking the plane on his back; and quickly pushing himself back up, he extended his arms fully. He repeated this action many more times, never showing any signs that he was getting tired. He enjoyed the feeling that push-ups gave. The strain on his arms built up, but continued with as much ease as he could muster.

"... forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty."

Finally hitting his mark, he let one knee touch the ground. Grabbing a towel next to his hand, he wiped his face and neck to remove the dripping sweat. Looking up, he forced his legs to move and get his body to stand. He wanted to collapse onto a bed and just sleep. He looked at his teacher, who was a tall male who clearly enjoyed working out as much as Richard Grayson did.

"Good job Dick. Mile run, shuttle run, push-ups... All of it, great. You remind me of myself when I was a kid." chuckled the older man who was somewhere in his mid thirties. Dick chuckled at this. Mr. Pauling always did this. He always had some way to compare himself to Dick, but the younger male didn't mind. He was just glad he was passing the class since barely showed up...

Dick looked around and took a long deep breath in. It was a nice day. The wind was blowing which was a bonus in Dick's opinion. The gym class was outside and he was thankful for that. The sun was beating down, but a perfect amount of clouds covered the sweating teenagers. Males were being tested on the left end of the field while the females were on the other. Still, eyes never kept to themselves as a member of each gender searched each other with a look the read 'I like what I see'.

Laughing came from random males who watched a handsome shorter male raced around the track, passing some girls up and giving them a flirty look. "Yo, ladies! Check out my skills!" he called out, winking at one of the girls. He, along with all of the other males, wore white shorts with a shirt, matching in color with 'Logan' written on the back in red font.

A bunch of the girls rolled their eyes at how immature the male was. "Seriously," began a blonde haired girl. "Knock it off Garfield. No one likes you!"

The girls all wore red boy cut shorts along with the same shirts the males wore, only having a difference of last name on it. Dick had to agree with Garfield Logan on a past conversation they had in the past. Most girls who took gym at Jump High were good looking. If only the personalities were attractive too...

Garfield spotted the finished Dick and rushed over. He stopped in front of the taller male and grinned, "Took ya long enough!" Dick rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Beast Boy, not everyone can have the endurance of an animal." Dick chuckled, using the nick name that was given to Garfield just for the fact that he could do anything at anytime; also having the ability to do it for hours without ever worrying about getting tired. Garfield just shrugged, opening his mouth to reply until he felt a large hand on his hand head. He began to object as the large hand roughed up his hair in a way a father would do to his son after the son had accomplished something.

"Hey, hey! Lay off the hair Cy!" Garfield shouted, receiving some looks from random people. Cyborg, real name being Victor Stone, laughed at Garfield. He was a tall, dark skinned male who had the appearance of an all star athlete, but had the personality of a lovable bear. He was the male you could run to and simply cry, but if you crossed him the wrong way, you'd be dead.

Victor pulled his hand away, chuckling still, "Stop being a baby. So, how'd you both due on that test?"

Garfield rolled his eyes and Dick chuckled.

"Since when do we not do anything less than perfect?" Dick said, motioning towards the rest of the males still being tested.

Victor chuckled again, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Oh, Robbie-poo!" giggled out the blonde girl from earlier. Dick shivered. She was using the nickname that was given to him, but when she said it with the word 'poo', it was simply just... wrong. He rolled his eyes and ignored the girl. He was Robin, not this 'Robbie-poo'.

Victor was looking around, not caring about Dick's problem. He smiled when he laid eyes on two of his female friends tearing up a game of Volleyball. Garfield saw this and started cheering at the girls. Lastly, Dick looked over and smiled. "Go get 'em."

A purple haired girl held the volleyball with a calm expression. She held it out in front of her body, swinging her other hand forward and serving it with ease. It flew over the net and went straight for another girl. Getting under it, the random student put both hands together and hit the ball, sending it back over.

Knowing she had a good serve, Rachael already predicted the outcome of this match. The ball came at her and she hit it, a little too lightly, but her friend got over for an assist, sending the ball over where a team mate leaped up and spiked the ball. The five girls on the winning side smiled, some even cheering, and high fives were shared.

"Good job Starfire." Rachael smiled at the auburn haired girl who had assisted the ball for a winning point. The girl giggled, jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Why, thank you friend Raven!" Starfire, or better known as Kori, said with a happy tone. She, like the others, choose to use nicknames when talking to each other. Both girls smiled at each other until they heard cheering. Both turned their eyes over to see three males cheering at them. Large grins were plastered on each face, and this caused Kori to giggle and Rachael to let another smile show on her pale face.

Dick met eyes with the one girl he felt the closest too. Kori had a smile on her pretty face. She was blushing slightly as their eyes met, but she hid it well. Turning away, she grabbed the ball.

"Hit the showers!" called out Mr. Pauling. Mrs. Love, the other gym teacher, nodded and motioned towards the school.

All the students all collaborated into one mass form and made their way to the school.

"Robin," Starfire said as she neared him, "today was a glorious day!" She let that familiar smile form as she was finally next to Dick Grayson. He nodded, agreeing with the beautiful girl. Smiling back, Dick began to reply, but was quickly interrupted by Victor.

"When you went for that shot, I was like 'Booyah'! You play like a pro little lady." Victor said, putting an arm around Kori's shoulders in a way best friends would do. That's what they were. All five of them were best friends, but they were also the Teen Titans.

Teen Titans was the name that the students gave the group. Each one of them had a leadership aspect about them. They were smart, strong, and always there to help someone to was being bothered. They were also never seen without another, unless heading to a place that requires privacy.

Dick showered quickly, heading out before any of the other males were finished. He dried himself, clothed, and exited to meet up with her. Kori Anders. He waited and waited, glancing at each one of the girls that came out. He leaned a little ways away from the door, not wanting to get attention from the teachers of females like he was some pervert. He just wanted to wait for Kori and walk her home. He was glad gym was the last hour of the day.

Minutes went by and finally the girl walked out. She turned towards the gym exit, stopping for a moment to look at Dick. "Robin, are you waiting for me? I apologize for being slow in the daily activity of washing." Dick chuckled, loving how the girl was always wording everything in a strange way. She was originally from another country so sometimes English escaped her lips a little mixed up.

"Well, I was wondering if I could walk you home today." the Grayson teen asked, leaning against the wall still as Kori walked closer. The girl simply nodded, a happy look on her face.

Victor, Rachael, and Garfield all walked over. Garfield was the first to speak as he walked over and threw his arm around Dick and Kori. "I am just STARVING! Who wants to get some chow? Maybe some pizza? Vegetarian of course."

"Like hell we gonna get that vegetarian shit! Three meat, all the way baby!" Victor cheered, causing a laugh to leave Kori and a glare from Garfield. Rachael stared, her expression a regular calm look. Still, irritation was beginning to boil up in her.

"Well, what do you say Star?" asked Dick, smiling at the girl.

Kori giggled, "Sounds delicious! Let us enjoy ourselves on this glorious day!" The others all agreed in some way and together they all made their way out of the school. Dick couldn't help, but stay close to Kori as the two enjoyed a small conversation on how the school day was. As they walked, he felt his hand brush hers. Blushing slightly, he took a step over to avoid the contact. Did she notice? He felt his stomach flutter slightly.

The girl never looked at him, but she had a blush on her cheeks. Still, it was quiet after that other than the constant bickering between Victor and Garfield. Victor finally decided to ignore the short male and grin, "Ah, look at her! My baby is looking sexy on this hot day!" He jogged over to his car, running a hand lightly over the hood. He had build the car two years ago, about the time he and the gang formed. They had all met years before then, but it was only about two years prior that they had all become close and called themselves the Teen Titans. He named 'her' the T-Car in public, Sharron in private. Boy, did he love Sharon...

The group piled into the car, Victor and Garfield in front. Dick, Rachael, and Kori all got in back. Blaring some loud music, Garfield sang along. The windows were rolled down, the wind cooling them all off as Victor drove to the pizza place.

The car ride was short, but nonetheless entertaining. Garfield continued to sing along until Rachael commented on dying cats sounding better than he did. This caused an argument to form where Rachael strategically won. Like always. The others laughed and listened, enjoying each other's company like they always did.

Getting out of the car, one by one the group entered the pizza parlor. Dick stopped, being the first to walk into the building. He tensed, looking over his shoulder at his friends. "We have company..."

In the corner of the pizza place, a group of people were being loud and disruptive to those around them. One girl smirked, standing up at the sight of Dick and the others. She brushed her hair out of her face, missing a part that was dyed a pinkish purple color. "Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in!" The others around her looked over to who had walked in.

Dick was annoyed. They were all there; Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy, and Kyd. Ever since H.I.V.E Academy closed down, they have been tormenting the halls of Jump High. They were one group that no one wanted to mess with. Still, by the looks of it, someone wanted to start a fight.

"Hey snot face!" shouted the extremely short kid of the group. Gizmo was what he went by and he never ceased to insult the Teen Titans. "Get lost! We were here first!"

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Who are you calling 'snot face'? Look at yourself. You're the size of a ten year old and look like a stupid kid that gets bullied for brining his stuffed animals to school!" Gizmo glared, standing up. It was somewhat the truth though. Gizmo was simply short, only reaching about neck high on Garfield, who was also kind of short.

"That's it!" Gizmo shouted as he walked towards them. The rest of the group, ironically H.I.V.E Five even though there were more than five, all stood and were ready to defend a member of their own.

Dick and the others tensed as they were approached. This was going to be bad...

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review so I know if I shoud continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendly Rivalry**

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 2 - Interruptions**

Jinx crossed her arms, never letting the smirk leave her face. She watched as two of her members of H.I.V.E Five went to attack. She always enjoyed a good fight. They have yet to fight the Titan's, but who says it couldn't start now.

Gizmo walked towards the Teen Titans with anger on his face. Mammoth, a tall junior who's body matched that of a NFL player, cracked his fingers as he smirked. "Let's do this!" he laughed out, clearly wanting to pick up a fight. Gizmo smirked, clearly agreeing. People all around the two groups of teens tensed and stood to either find another place to eat or to leave.

Dick stared right at Gizmo, an annoyed look on his handsome face, "Get out of here before you cause any problems squirt." This got the short boy to yell out in anger. Gizmo ran at the Teen Titans, anger flaring out of him. He just wanted to beat these guys up.

Suddenly a broom shot up and then was whipped down, nailing Gizmo right on the head. An older woman began shouting in her own foreign language, angry at the sudden loss of customers these stupid teens were doing. She began to swing her broom back and forth at the H.I.V.E members, causing them to annoyingly grab their belongings and push past the Titans. Jinx, passing Victor, winked with a devious smile on her face. "Until next time cutie."

Victor cringed at the thought of them dating. Yeah, as if that would ever happen.

The woman put her broom down, smiling at the Titans. "Come, come! Sit!" She motioned towards a clean table that held a perfect number of five. It was the table they sat at every time they came for pizza. Victor grinned at the elder Italian female, "You know us so well Mama Evalina!" The others all chuckled when the said 'mama' just smiled and threw the pizza they ordered every time on the table. Half vegetarian, half meat. Perfect.

Everyone ate, finding something to talk about, but had to end at some point. Rachael pulled the money out, including the tip, and placed it on the table. It was her turn to pay, and this only caused Garfield to groan in annoyance at the thought of paying for the next time. He needed some cash...

"Hey guys, I told Star that I'd walk her home. We'll catch you guys tomorrow. Are we carpooling tomorrow Cyborg?" Dick asked, grabbing his school bag and throwing one strap around his arm to allow him to carry the bag and still manage to look cool.

"Yeah, I'll be by around seven." Cyborg answered, waving his two his companions off. The others simply headed to the T-Car, piled in and headed to who knows where.

Kori pushed some of her auburn hair behind her ear, glancing over at her best friend. "Richard," she began, using his real name when their friends were not around, "You didn't have to partake in the walk to my home. It is getting kind of late. It's already almost six thirty." She felt bad, not wanting him to walk alone to get back to his place.

Dick smiled at the girl, slightly looking up at the taller of the two, "Don't worry about it Kori. I like walking you home. Plus, I can handle myself. You never know who could be out there wanting to hurt a pretty girl like you." He inwardly cursed at himself. He practically called Kori pretty... Well, it wasn't the truth anyways. She wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. Any guy would kill to have her, including Dick.

Kori kept a smile on her face, but she finally stopped and took a seat on a nearby bench. She did this every time she walked home. Dick, already having walked her home many times before, sat next to her and they both stared off into the distance. Large trees swayed back and forth in the wind. Children, parents, and animals all played around the park. "Isn't it just wonderful?" asked the green eyed beauty.

Dick could only looked at the girl, inwardly telling himself, 'Yes, but not as wonderful as seeing you so happy...' He felt his stomach turn, his chest tighten. He stared straight off towards the calming scenery like Kori did, but he let his hand slide over and lightly touch hers. He noticed the girl looked down quickly, but she let her gaze look over at Richard Grayson. She finally looked away, a blush on her cheeks as she let her hand move closer to his.

"Kori, I..." Dick wanted to spill everything out. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, how much he hated to see her with other men, and even how he felt when he saw her happy. He wanted to admit that he wanted to kiss her and look into her large green eyes that made him lose focus ever since the first time he looked into them. He liked her so much... Maybe even love her. Still, it was too early for him to label anything yet.

"Kori, I l-"

"What's up Dick?" spat out a cocky looking male. He walked over, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at them. Both Titan's removed their hands from each other at the sudden interruption by Xavier Redd, commonly known by his friends as Red-X.

Xavier chuckled as Kori looked away and Dick glared daggers at him. "Awe, what's wrong? Did I interrupt something important? What were you telling your girlfriend?" He laughed when Dick stood, ready to throw fist at Xavier if needed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Get out of here before I hurt you." Dick threatened, clearly not enjoying Xavier's presence. Kori stood, stepping between them both.

"Stop this, please." Kori said, a worried look on her face.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow beautiful." Xavier said, stepping closer to Kori and letting one of his hands touch her lower back in an attempt to pull her closer. Dick didn't like this very much. Lunging at Xavier, he tackled the male to the ground, raising his fist up to hit him. No punch ever came. Dick held back his anger well.

Dick was thrown off roughly and both males stood, glaring at each other. Kori grabbed onto Dick's arm, lightly pulling him away. "Let's go... Please." The Grayson boy nodded and turned away with the Anders girl. Both of them left Xavier behind.

Xavier smirked, watching them leave. "Watch yourself Grayson..."

A small house came into view and Kori stopped walking once she was in front of it. turning to Dick, she lightly wrapped her arms around him in a sweet embrace. Her eyes closed as she wished she could stay there forever. Dick wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He felt his face heating up, but he made no move to pull away. Finally the front door opened and a taller, older version of Kori stood at the door. The only difference was the hair and eye color. She crossed her arms, eyeing the two Titan's in a weird way.

"Thank you Richard..." Kori smiled and said as she pulled away.

"Don't worry about it." Dick replied, smiling still. "I'll see you in the morning."

The girl simply turned around and walked into the house, lightly brushing past her sister who stared at Dick with a glare. Once her little sister was gone, she took a few steps towards Dick, arms still crossed and a glare never leaving.

"I don't know what games you are playing at, but I'm the only person who can hurt Kori and get away with it. I'll kill you if you screw with her." With that, Koma entered the house and left a silent Dick. What was that all about? He sighed and began to walk home in silence. Such a beautiful night... What could go wrong? Nothing could possibly ever go wrong at this rate. Yeah, so what? There was a problem here and there, but that was life. Nothing the Teen Titan's couldn't handle.

Dick looked up to the colorful sky.

"Nothing is too big to handle if you are a Teen Titan..."

**Anyone ever notice hints of foreshadowing? Maybe not... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Note: As you can tell, this isn't completely based on Kori and Dick. I have the other three in as well, but once things get started up, it will be more focused on those two. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Troubles Start**

_Beep, beep, beep..._

The alarm clock went off loudly by the young girl's ear. Kori let her eyes flutter open and she slammed her fist down, stopping the alarm clock from giving her an even bigger headache. Sleep was hard to get last night, but it was six in the morning and she had to get ready for the day.

Sitting up, Kori Anders grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Once finished the girl dried her hair and dressed. Suddenly a honking sound was heard out front. Jumping up from her chair, she grabbed her purple school bag and raced down the steps, grabbing the toast her uncle held on a plate for her. He chuckled, waving the tiny girl off.

"Have a good day!" the uncle's voice boomed out. Kori smiled, waving as she took a few bites of her toast, climbing into the T-Car. A bunch of greetings rang out around her as the other four friends saw the girl get in. She tossed her toast out the door, not caring much for it since she knew the birds would happily make a meal of it.

"Greetings friends. How are all of you this wonderful morning?" Kori asked, a large smile on her face.

Garfield looked over his shoulder to look at Starfire, grinning at her as he spoke, "Great! I made this brand knew tofu and-"

"Yo, BB. Ever hear of something called 'real food'. It's good. It's involves beef, pork-"

Beast Boy glared angrily, "No! I refuse to eat that stuff! Anything to do with eating animals, leave me out!" Victor and Garfield both had opposing views, yet they were still best friends. Kori giggled at the argument.

"Please, let us have a good day."

And with agreements from Dick and Rachael, the group all headed in the direction to school.

Kori quickly entered her third hour class. She inwardly sighed to herself. This was her least favorite class of them all. Anything to do with Physics irritated her greatly. She looked at Mr. Light and smiled, taking her seat near the front of the class. Behind her sat the blonde haired brat that nobody could stand.

Ten minutes went by and all Kori heard was the constant complaints from Kitten. Kori could only roll her eyes at many of the conversations she heard between Terra, a random girl Garfield had a thing for, and the blonde idiot. The conversations went from stuff about her, to Dick, back to herself, money, to herself... She was annoying the poor Tamaran girl to death.

"Alright class, stand up and find your groups at the lab stations. You're name will be on the table along with the three other's in your group. Begin the assignment by creating your own procedure, creating a hypothesis and then demonstrating it." Mr. Light explained, motioning towards the lab stations. Kori stood, making her way to a table. She spotted her name and wanted to go over and threaten Mr. Light to change it. Her group consisted of Kitten, Jinx, and Terra. Terra was one Kori could be near and be okay. The other's on the other hand...

"Look what we have here," jinx smirked, "I should be honored to be in a group with the one and only Kori Anders!" The rest of the group laughed at this, none of them really caring much about how Kori felt.

"First, we need a procedure." Kori said, ignoring the last thing said about her. She didn't even bother to wait for her group to start talking about the project. They all busted out into conversation about nothing important. The green eyed beauty sighed and wrote the procedure by herself.

The others watched as Kori grabbed the needed materials to begin creating the procedure she had created. Noticing their interest, the girl spoke out loud, "As the circuit-No!"

Jinx reached over and took the gold wire, lightly leading it to where another wire rested. Everything was set up, but Jinx was going to make a big mistake. The girl placed both cables together and then a suddenly loud scream caused all eyes in the class to look over at the girl. Her hair was sticking up in weird ways and smoke came from the project on the table. Jinx stared wide eyed as she was just electrocuted. She looked at Mr. Light, "So... Do I get an A mommy...?" Suddenly the girl lay on the floor, clearly passed out.

Kori stared. Seriously? Was she that stupid? The class all laughed as Jinx sat up with the help of Mr. Light. She rubbed her head, glaring at Kori with a pure look of hatred. Kori gulped loudly. She was dead...

Lunch time rolled around and Kori sat at the table, head down and looking troubled. Rachael Roth took a seat a crossed from her auburn haired friend and stared into her book as she read. "What's wrong Star?" The only other female asked, briefly tearing her eyes from the book in her hands to look into bright emerald eyes.

"Um, well... Heh..." The said girl nervously let out a forced giggle, but it strained as it came out and showed how she truly felt; scared. "I built a project last hour and Jinx may have, uh... Well, electrocuted herself..."

Rachael stared. That was all she could do. Suddenly a smirk formed as the girl strained to hold in her laughter, "Sweet."

The familiar blonde haired boy ran over, slapping a hand on Kori's back. His hair was different today by having the tips of his hair dyed a dark green. A large toothy grin was on Garfield's face as he cheered on, "Way to go Starfire! I heard what you did!" He laughed, taking a seat next to her. Kori just stared, a nervous look still on her face.

Lunch ended, and the only other thing that the three Titan's did was plan for another trip to the pizza place. Standing, the group departed ways and headed to class. Garfield saw Cyborg and walked over, leaning against the locker as the large jock opened it. "Yo, what's up Cy?"

Victor cursed and looked at Garfield, "I had a run in with Mammoth. The big idiot decided that he wanted to try and injury me before the big game Friday. He looked angry, but when he looked at his best friend, he couldn't help but grin and add in, "But luckily, I didn't and I'm going to own the Gotham Bat's like they are nothing!"

Garfield snickered as he added in, "Hell yeah, and I'll be cheering you on with the others!"

With that, the warning bell rang and both friends left.

Gym ended and the gang found themselves showered and clean after the last class of the day. They all decided to stay a little while after. After tons of bickering, Dick finally made them all compromise by choosing to just go out and hangout by the T-Car. The others agreed for the sake of not being hurt by an angry Rachael.

The parking lot was basically empty after the mass of teenagers and teachers left to enjoy the rest of their day. One or two cars sat on separate sides of the student parking lot; however, one car sat towards the middle and did not stand out because of its good looks.

Victor's eyes widen as he ran over to the car, staring at the once 'sexy' vehicle. He looked like his child was ripped away from his arms and murdered. The car was his life! Hours and hours of pain, love, money...

"Who smashed her?!"

The other's all stared at the car, each one of them shocked and even angry at the sight. The windshield was bashed along with the other windows, windshield wipers bent and destroyed. The paint job, once a nice electric blue with some parts white, was scrapped and destroyed along with the hundreds of dents. His side view mirrors were barely hanging onto the car, and finally there was large letters painted on in bright red a bunch of times all over the car, especially the hood.

"'Watch Yourself'...? Why must we watch ourselves...?" Kori asked, her hand over her mouth from the shock she had experienced when she first saw the car. Rachael placed a finger on the paint, easily wiping some of it off.

"It's fresh. Someone JUST did this." the gothic looking girl said. Just as the words left her mouth, a car sped by with a group of people in it. Poking his head up from the sun roof, the short green hooded 'hobbit' like teen stuck his tongue out and placed his hands by his ears. Gizmo taunted them as he made the stupid face.

"This means war..." Victor said, glaring as the car raced by and finally turned and left the parking lot. "This means war!" He was furious. Clearly everyone could see that.

Garfield pulled out his phone, speaking mainly towards everyone other than Victor. "I'll call someone to come pick this up dude." That was all they could do. Get a tow to Victor's auto repair shop. Well, his friends shop, but it was the one he worked at.

After the call, Garfield placed his phone away and looked at Dick. "So, do we kick their ass's now or later?" He was angered about the situation, but he was even more angry that someone hurt his best friend.

"We don't do either. We can't just go pick a fight... They seem to be mad at us for stupid shit, but we have no evidence that they did this. Getting into a fight will not only get us in trouble, but add to the issues at hand." Dick said, "Plus, this is serious. It's vandalism. Someone could go to jail, and if we pick a fight we better hope it's not one of us. I'll talk to the Principle tomorrow." That was the Robin of the group. The leader who told them how the situations were, but never exactly how to solve them. That would be a team effort. Still, he always was one step ahead. It was getting late and they had to get home.

_"That is alright, Robin." Kori smiled, taking a few steps backwards. "I'll be fine walking home alone. Plus, I have to make a few stops for Galfore and Kom."_

_Turning away, the girl looked over her shoulder and waved to her friends with a smile. No one could help, but smile back. Especially Dick. She was the star to their group. The bright light and happiness that made each one of them feel happy, even if there was a smashed car and threat bothering them. She tore her gaze away and finally headed to her first destination._

Kori readjusted her backpack on her shoulders, having both straps on. She was pleased with the day, other than the fact that the H.I.V.E Five were wrong and attacked their transportation vehicle. They were rude, selfish, and Kori wanted to fight them or something. Still, she couldn't. No, it's not that she couldn't. She simply didn't want to. She wasn't that type of person. Yeah, she was part of the heroes of the school, but she was more intimidating when mad. Never has she actually hurt someone. Well, unless it was their ego.

The girl finally stopped, entering a small shop with a sign glowing bright red in the window clearly showing that it was open. She entered and smiled at the cashier. "Hey Bee," Kori greeted. The girl smiled back, smiling at the sight of Kori Anders.

"Hey girl! Long time no see!" Karen Beecher exclaimed, a happy look on her face.

"Not my fault you live in another city and only come here when your cousin needs help."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatcha need Kor?"

Kori grabbed some bread from the back of the small shop and headed back towards the counter. "Galfore never went shopping. I decided to grab the grain he requested." Smiling, Kori pulled out the money she needed and handed it to her friend. "Have a glorious evening Bee!" the girl said as she exited the shop.

"Bye, and stop by soon! Bring handsome with ya!" Karen called back, a grin on her face.

Kori giggled. It was cute how Karen had some form of a crush on Victor. If only he knew...

The sky was less bright than earlier, the evening finally kicking in. Colors began to dance in the sky as the day was coming to an end, night wanting to take over for most people who wished to sleep. Kori continued to walk, smiling as she glanced up at the sky. Stopping, the girl felt like someone was behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she glanced around. No one. She shrugged it off and continued to walk.

The feeling never went away and she felt uneasy. Stopping, she once again looked behind her and asked, "Who is there? Stop following me, please!"

No reply.

Speeding up her walk, Kori continued to head home. The feeling that made her feel followed and uneasy finally went away as she spotted her house. She walked up the steps to the porch, looking back at the scenery around her. No one. It was probably her imagination... Walking into the house, she placed the bread on the table and was greeted by her uncle.

"Oh, Galfore... You'll never believe what has happened today."

* * *

**So, I had another story idea, but I already have two right now so I won't start it... But I recently saw some movies and wanted to do my own version with a Teen Titan twist :D**

**Anyways... **

**Sorry for chapters being late and stuff... I've got a lot on my mind. Applied for some ROTC scholarships and boyfriend leaves for basics soon... Also have some AP homework to work on so I can submit my homework in before the due date. I also have cheerleading and Marching band so I'm a busy person. :P**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendly Rivalry**

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 4 – New Student and Don't**

Please read the bottom for important information about a manga being released.

Staring into bright green eyes, Richard couldn't find himself to think straight. He let a smile grace his lips as he reached over, letting his hands grip hers. He couldn't let go. Her eyes met his long ago and they could only stare at the love radiated out of them.

"Robin, what do you think of me…?" the auburn haired girl asked, her eyes sparkling brightly as she stared into sapphire eyes. She could only stare as she waited for her answer.

The said male placed a hand on her cheer, lightly brushing the hair from her cheek as he spoke, "Star, I… Well, I care for you… A lot."

Both teenagers were quiet as they sat there. Hands were touching and eyes were staring.

"Kori… I…" Richard whispered out. He slowly began to lean in, his lips nearing hers. Kori let a blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered, slowly closing as she felt his hot breath over her.

"Richard… Kiss me…"

As she spoke the words, their lips met.

"Gah!" Richard shouted as he jumped awake. The ruler that was used to wake him from his nap was in the hands of a grey haired teacher known as Mr. Mod. The teacher chuckled, smirking slightly at the half awake teen.

Mr. Mod took a few steps back to his desk and looked back at Dick. "Well my duckies, seems like we have a bloody awful situation that involves poor Richard and detention. Such a shame."

The class all snickered and laughed at this. Dick only glared at his desk, clenching his fist. Damn, second day in a row. He was really beginning to miss lunch with Victor, Roy, and the others. He let out a long sigh. If only he had lunch with his Star. 'My Star…? I kind of like the sound of that…' He felt his cheeks heating up as he recalled the dream he was having. When should he just tell her?

The bell rang and he stood quickly. He just wanted to get out of this class and get some fresh air. He had a few more classes, but only one before lunch. 'Try to get through third hour Richard…'

Once in the class, Dick sat and looked over as his blonde haired friend rushed over, taking a seat with an angry look on his face. "This sucks man." Garfield began, putting an elbow on his desk and resting his hand on his hand. He looked right at Dick and his expression clearly showed his annoyance.

"What's up BB?" Richard asked his friend.

"Giz-Freak kept kicking my chair in class and I turned around and blew up on him. Now I have detention." A sigh left his lips and he rolled his eyes, "Why does he have to be so smart? It's as if they are putting him in harder advanced classes just to be closer to me. Hell, he's what? 10?"

Richard chuckled, "No, he's a freshman who is just in a ninth grade computer class. Not his fault you failed the class and have to retake it to graduate on time. Don't worry, I have detention too."

Garfield shrugged, "Let's just be glad that we can still go to the game tonight. Cy is gonna wreck it out there!"

Before the leader could speak, the teacher walked in and began class.

"Class, quiet down." Mr. Long said as he entered the class. Motioning towards the door, he smiled. "Please welcome a new student who will be joining us."

A handsome man walked in, his brown hair slightly messy and his brown eyes showing that he could care less about anything. He wore a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and top button undone. He wore dark blue jeans and he gladly had both hands shoved into his pockets. Finally, he wore a red tie that hung loosely around his neck and slightly hanging over it was a black piece of string with a simple 'X' that was attached to it.

Garfield rolled his eyes mumbled to himself, "He looks like a female had pulled him by his tie and tried undressing him before he finally pushed her off."

Richard glared at the new member who had entered the room. Many things crossed his mind, but none of the thoughts were pleasant.

"Introduce yourself for us." Mr. Long said with a small smile on his somewhat young face.

"Names Redd. Xavier Redd."

* * *

Richard angrily sat across from his large darker skinned friend. The large, well built athlete scarffed his lunch as he took no notice of a pissed off Grayson.

After thinking long and hard about the whole situation, Dick finally spoke up and looked at Victor. "He's doing this to piss me off. I know it." He clenched his fist. "I want to kick his ass." Victor raised an eyebrow as he swallowed the chewed food.

"So happened between you two anyways? Why does Red always pick on you and you always fight with him?" Victor asked. Richard opened his mouth to answer, but then his eyes widen slightly. Victor felt different substances on his head and running down his face and neck. Gravy, potatoes, the mystery meat no one dared to eat, and an open carton of milk all sat on Victor.

Laughs were heard nearby as various high fives were shared by Gizmo, and Jinx and a Mammoth finally joined them after walking away from the Titan's table. The three smirked and watched as Victor stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table. It shook violently and he stared at the table with pure anger. Richard looked up to him and gulped loudly.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Victor shouted as he turned around and rolled up his sleeve, taking a few steps towards the smirking teens. Before he got far, a hand went up and stopped his movement. An innocent looking boy met Victor's eyes and simply stared.

'Don't.' was all that Victor could get from the wise looking eyes. Jericho smiled as the athlete let the tense feelings go away. Closing his eyes for a second, Victor took a deep breath. Finally opening his eyes, he nodded to the quite blonde and walked away, heading towards the bathroom.

Mammoth glared as the Teen Titan just walked away, shortly followed by the leader. He then turned his attention away towards them and aimed his glare at the mute teen. Jericho looked over and then dropped his eyes to the floor as he walked away.

Richard stood behind his friend, leaning against the bathroom walls with his arms crossed over his chest. "Need me to get you something else to wear?"

It was quiet for a few minutes until Victor finally turned the sink off, letting the running water cease. "If it wasn't for Jericho… I would have…" Victor couldn't find himself to even finish his sentence.

"Don't worry Cyborg… I'm glad you didn't fight anyone. You can't miss the game tonight."

Victor turned and let out a long sigh. Finally he grinned as he agreed, "Yeah, you're right. I have to kick some ass tonight."

**My friends and I are working on a manga that is being released soon! Checks out the facebook page and see pictures and stuff! PLEASE! **

**Advent Angel follows the adventures of a young high school student of Tokyo, Japan named Kami Nakamura. After finding a mysterious majestic sword while running from the vicious Yukuza mafia, Kami obtains the powers of an Advent Angel (angel that is part demon). Kami's life is soon anything but normal when she and her friends are forced with the duties of protecting the human race from a demonic virus that threatens her world and ultimately the entire universe.**

**Genre: sci-fi, fantasy, adventure, romance, drama, comedy**

**Creator: Matthew Stewart**

**(I'm just the storyline/story board creator person as well as the person to help work on paneling for the manga.)**

**Publication Date: August 20th 2013**

**Check out pictures and information on Advent Angel on facebook!**

**(Go to my page by clicking my name and go to the facebook link! And you can add me on facebook if you find me ;P )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Game Night**

The sky was dark and the air was chilly. Kori hugged her jacket closer to herself as she sat in the bleachers next to her three other friends. Together, the four watched as the football players stood on the field and did some simple exercises to warm up before the game continued. Halftime was long and everyone, other than the auburn haired beauty, decided to leave and get something to fill their stomachs.

Victor finished his jumping jacks and looked over to where he noticed his friends were sitting. Only Starfire sat there, but he smiled when he saw her giggle and wave excitedly. Next to her sat a familiar dark skinned girl with her hair in pig tails, looking as hot as ever. Karen smiled and shouted out loud, "Go Sparky!"

Looking away, he went back to doing what the rest of his team was doing.

Kori looked over when she heard a voice call her name, but she didn't like who's face went to the voice. A handsome brown haired male sat beside her and gladly took up her person space. "Hello Red-X..." Starfire said, not meeting his deep dark eyes.

A chuckle came in reply and Xavier looked Kori up and down, "Come on Kori, it's Xavier. I was just wondering if you were doing anything after the game."

Looking at him, Kori forced a smile on her face, "Actually, I'm-"

"She's spending time with me."

Kori and Xavier looked over to Richard, who clearly was not happy to see the intruder. In one hand he held a large drink and the other hand he gripped, a little too tightly by the way, a hot dog that was wrapped in foil.

Kori blushed when she heard him say that. Did he mean it?

"Beat it Grayson." Xavier scoffed, looking back at Kori. "I have to run and meet some friends up. Think about me while I'm done. Till we meet again Princess."

Putting on his best flirty look he could muster, he grabbed her tan hand and lightly placed a kiss on it. After standing, he rudely pushed past Richard and smirked as he mumbled something. Dick tensed, an angry look on his handsome face. Xavier left and the Titans all stared in question at Richard.

Taking a seat next to Kori, he forced a smile and spoke, "It's nothing... Enjoy the rest of the game."

The buzzer went off and the game resumed. Together, everyone watched their large jock friend play. Each one had a cheer leave them, an awed look, and a gasp of shock depending on the situation. When Victor caught a ball, they cheered. When he threw the ball so far and still got caught, they stared in awe. When the mechanic got plowed by multiple bodies, they gasped. Still, the game went on as the Jump High Prowlers faced the Gotham High Bats.

**(I do not play football so sorry if anything is/was wrong.)**

Garfield looked at Rachael, wiggling awkwardly as he began to speak, "Hey, save my spot. I need to go pee. Bad."

Rachael rolled her eyes, "To much information."

The blonde haired teen stood, pushing his way down the bleachers as he headed towards the school to empty his blatter. Glancing over his shoulder to still try to watch the game, Garfield barely noticed the sounds he heard from the opposite direction. Shoving his hands into his jacket to keep some warmth in him, he turned his attention to under the bleachers. Frowning, he took a few steps towards the sound.

Darkness washed over him as he walked under the bleachers, no light able to shine through due to the metal that made sure no food or drinks fell through to dirty under it. Walking through the fence that was meant to keep people out, he glanced down and saw that someone had long ago broken the chain. "Is someone... here?"

Looking around, Garfield frowned as he heard something move towards the middle of the large set of bleachers. Avoiding the bars, Garfield made sure to watch his step so he didn't fall. Once he was close enough, the handsome Titan's eyes widen. A curly haired blonde haired boy lay on the ground, laying in a near fetal position as if in pain.

"Jericho!" Garfield said, his voice drowned out by the large booming voice from the press box that declared a touchdown for the Jump High Prowlers. Kneeling down, the Logan boy helped the mute up, "Who did this to you?" He didn't expect any reply to come from the kid, but the green eyed boy decided to look at the state the hurt male was in.

Bruised face, broken nose, blood falling him his slit open lip... Garfield felt angrier by the second. "Hang on, I'm going to get help." Standing up, he turned to get help when he bumped into a large hairy male. Gulping loudly, he looked up and laid eyes on the large H.I.V.E member. Smirking, Mammoth cracked his fingers and grabbed hold of a nervous looking Garfield.

* * *

The final buzzer went off and the loud announcer declared the winning team. The Jump High Bats cheered as they all jumped in a large huddle, slapping each other's arms and hitting helmets together. Each guy was as pumped up as the other. When finished, they lined up and walked down the line to slap hands with the other team.

Rachael looked around, finally noticing that someone was missing. "Gar?" she asked while looking around, not even caring that she referred to him by his real nick name. As the football field began to be cleared and the audience disperse, Rachael still was unable to find him.

"Robin, Beast Boy is missing." Rachael said in a matter of fact tone. Richard looked around, searching for the said missing boy. Standing, the group all left the bleachers and waited for Victor to walk over after a few minutes.

"Good job!" Kori said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Star! But where is BB?" Victor asked after wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He never misses my games."

"You should be asking where a shower is," Rachael joked, but turned to Kori and Richard as she went on, "He said he had to use the bathroom, but he never came back."

"Ssh." Kori said, placing a finger over her lips. The others looked at her in a confused way, but then they heard it too. Now that the field and bleachers were nearly deserted, a faint tapping sound was heard on metal nearby. Walking towards the side of the bleachers where they were all sitting, Kori looked at the open gate. Stepping in, Richard grabbed her arm to stop her.

Richard tensed and pulled the girl back some as he said, "Let me go first."

With a nod, the auburn haired girl did just that. Richard took a few steps before he frowned and rushed over to the two bodies that were on the ground. Jericho was half standing, trying to get up. He looked at Richard, his eyes wide. Looking down, both of their eyes landed on an unconscious Garfield Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Fun and Games**

**Note: Did anyone notice that I put Chapter 4 instead of 5 on the last one? Oops… Sorry, I don't spot every error well. WARNING! This may have some BBStar moments; they are one of my favorite couples so I decided to put some of it in. This is a Robin and Starfire story, so however you interpret the BBStar moment is up to you. Though, I am looking into making a BBSTAR story… Review for any opinions on that thought?**

_Beep… Beep…_

The heart monitor beeped loudly in the quiet room. Kori stared at the unconscious male. He lay in the hospital bed, eyes closed and unmoving. He looked peaceful. At ease. Kori smiled when he mumbled something, shifting in his sleep. Reaching over, she brushed some of his hair from his eyes. "Oh, Garfield…" she began, her smile falling as she felt concern taking over her, "When are you going to wake up?"

A woman walked in, a smile on her kind looking face. Kori stood, walking over to the woman. Their hands met and they shook quickly before releasing each other's hand. "Miss Anders, please excuse me. I have to make sure everything is still running smoothly. He hit his head pretty hard."

Auburn eyes looked back to Garfield, a worried look on her face. Suddenly tired eyes met her worried ones. Kori smiled happily as she rushed to his side, throwing her arms around him. Garfield let out a chuckle, ignoring the pain that rushed through his head. "Hey, Star… Come on, you're going to kill me with your hugs."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get you food. Does your head hurt? Oh no, I managed to hurt you in the minute you were woken!"

"Star-"

"Do you need the nurse? Wait, the doctor is here. She'll help you!"

"Starfi-"

"Relax friend! I shall go and retrieve a meal to settle your appetite!"

"Kori!"

At the sound of her name, Kori stopped halfway out the door. Garfield smiled at her and motioned to the chair next to him. "Come on, relax. I'm fine." The girl stared at him, not fully believing him. Finally giving in, Kori turned and sat down next to her friend.

"About time you wake up." the doctor joked, smiling as she checked some machines and then turned to check out Garfield, "You were out for over twenty-four hours." Garfield frowned, looking at his auburn haired friend for answers.

Kori grabbed his hand, a comforting grip which made him know that there wasn't too much to worry about, "We found you with Jericho. He told us, with the help of his cousin who knew sign language, that you were getting beat up really bad. Before he left, you were pushed and you hit your head on the corner of a metal beam that held the bleachers up." Kori looked over, glancing at the spot on his head that had a bandage on it. "You were bleeding everywhere… Robin was soaked in your blood by time we got you to the hospital."

Garfield clenched his fist. He was angry at Mammoth and himself. He was angry for letting the ugly jerk beat him up, but even more angry at himself for making his friends worry. Looking at the beautiful girl next to him, he smiled, "Don't worry… I'm fine now. Where are the others?"

Kori shrugged, "Well Raven stayed for a few hours, but her father called." Garfield nodded, already knowing that her father was a terrible man and getting her to stay would result in a war between the two Roth's. "Robin left a few hours ago. He had to help Cyborg. He was exhausted, but too stubborn to rest. I decided to stay."

"How long have you been here?"

The female looked down. Garfield ignored the doctor who examined his injury. Not finding anything worth making them worry, she turned and left.

"Kori, you look tired." Garfield said, a worried look taking over his questioning one. "Don't tell me that you've been here for a long time…"

"I haven't left." She admitted, looking at him. The Logan boy was shocked. Since when does Kori care this much? Or, maybe she always has. They never really spent time together outside of the group of friends. Garfield moved over, ignoring the aches his body had.

Making just enough room for another person, Garfield gripped Kori's hand tighter and pulled her over to him. "Come on Kori. You need sleep."

Kori felt a blush stain her cheeks. "But Gar-"

"No buts. You stayed here for me… You sat here and worried… Now I'm worried about you so until you are no longer tired, sleep."

Kori Anders crawled into the bed next to Garfield, relaxing against the bed and partly to his toned body. She felt sleep wanting to take over and her eyes slowly closed. Garfield closed his eyes, smiling when he heard the breathing from Kori even out. Who cared if anyone saw? They were friends, and if any of them were in this spot, they'd do the same. Right?

No more thoughts or questions went through him as sleep took over.

* * *

"Garfield, Kori!" a familiar voice shouted out. Victor Stone rushed over, grinning at the sight of his friends. "Look at you looking alive and well."

The said male grinned, "Yeah, well thanks to you guys. After you all visited me, I talked to the doctor and she let me go. Kori helped me home and all that other junk." Looking at the girl, both shared a smile. Victor chuckled.

"Well, let's get to class before we get caught."

The three friends went separate ways. Lunch rolled around and Rachael glared at everyone around her. "Damn field trip…" She cursed, looking up to meet three friends who all laughed at a pointless joke. Once everyone was seated, Richard looked around.

"Why are we all in the same lunch today?"

"AP Chemistry and AP Physics all went on a field trip today. That's where Star is." Rachael answered, opening her book to ignore the people around her. Richard's expression darkened and Victor laughed.

"That's where Robin's best friend is as well." Victor said, receiving a confused look from the other two Titans. "Red-X is in her Physics—"

Victor was cut off by a sudden chanting of 'fight' began. Looking over, the four watched as a familiar curly haired blonde was pushed to the ground, his new crutches at his side. Standing up, Richard and Victor rushed to the scene, followed by Garfield and Rachael.

Richard watched as Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx stood over the injured Jericho. "Come on!" Gizmo smirked, "Get up! Don't you want your crutch?" He waved the metal object around above the silent teenagers. "Ever hear of the game called 'Monkey in the Middle'?" He laughed when he tossed the object to Mammoth.

Richard crossed his arms, standing next to Jericho as the others stood to his side, Rachael being the only one to help Jericho up.

"Walk away." Richard warned, stepping forward. The H.I.V.E members smirked, not moving an inch.

"Let's play pretty boy."

**Next chapter: **Does a fight break out? How's Kori's field trip going?


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend ****Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Is there a 'Bright Side'?**

**Note: Hey, back from Nationals. 1st Place National Champ! :D Now, here is the next chapter. Also, no worries... Not a BBSTAR story. I told everyone that there would be a hint of it, but oh well. Didn't like it? Sorry. D: If ya did, awesome. :P**

Kori stood staring at the large model with her curious eyes. They blinked when needed and she was quiet. Today had been a very nice day so far. She woke up, helped Garfield, got on the bus and slept, and now she was here. Kind of uneventful, but she enjoyed it. No drama, no hurt friends, no nothing. She smiled to herself. Today would remain a good day if she could help it.

At the sound of Mr. Light's voice, Kori rushed over and joined the others. She didn't have many friends, but she was grateful to learn that it wasn't just her class. A red, with an orange look to it, haired boy with it perfectly placed on his head walked up, a smile on his face.

"Hey Kor."

"Greetings Roy."

"Want to sit by me at lunch?"

Kori thought for a moment, but shrugged. Why not? "I would highly enjoy that."

When the group of students got outside they all walked for a few minutes to a nearby restaurant. It was part of the field trip so no one complained. Kori was able to make good conversation with Roy, but a part of her wished it was someone else. Maybe... Richard?

Before Roy would reach over and pull out Kori's seat another figure got between them. The friend protested verbally, but he was stopped by the auburn haired beauty looking up and tensing. Roy sat by her, a little closer than normal to be sure she knew he was there just in case.

Xavier Redd smirked as he pulled out the girls chair. Kori eyed him questioning, but she took a seat. The brown haired guy sat across from her, forcing brown to clash with green as their eyes met. Kori felt uneasy around him. Finally she looked away and glanced at Roy. Smiling, she proceeded to talk about school with the more familiar male out of the two.

"Roy, come assist me." shouted Mr. Light. Roy looked over to Kori with an apologetic look, but stood and rushed off to do as told. Kori looked at the barely eaten plate in front of her. He finally spoke.

"Kori, I don't know why you have such a big issue with me. Every time we see each other I'm screwing with Richard... I'm a nice guy, really..." His voice ended in a tone that threw the Ander's girl off. It was slightly... pleading. As if he was trying to beg her to be friends. Looking up, she stared into those chocolate colored eyes.

Kori was quiet for a while, but she finally spoke, "Red-X-"

"X is fine."

"Um... X... I don't know what you are trying to pull here, but if it's something to do with getting payback at Robin, I do not wish to be a part of it." She crossed her arms over her chest, a serious look on her face.

Xavier reached over, his hands on the table now. He leaned forward, a smile on his handsome face. It was as if he was going to tell a secret.

"Well, if taking the girl I like out on a date is revenge then I'm sorry to say that Richard is shit out of luck."

Kori stared, eyes slightly wide at that last statement. Take her out? The girl he liked? Date? She felt a blush rising onto her cheeks at the thought. No, this wasn't right. Richard wouldn't like that very much. He wouldn't ever forgive her. Plus, it was Richard that she wanted to be on a date with, not his enemy.

"I am sorry X. I cannot. My heart not only belongs with someone else, but Richard would be angry at my decision if I choose to go out on a date with you." Kori said, standing up to find somewhere else to sit. Xavier stood with her, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking. The girl tensed, but turned to look at him.

"Do you have to follow bird boy around like a lost puppy? Kori, you're a smart beautiful girl and yet all you get is the friend zone... I don't want to be your enemy or your friend. Kori, please rethink this and go out on a night you'll always remember with me." Xavier released the girls arm. Kori stared at where his hand had been. Looking up, she remained quiet.

Should she go out with him on a date? If it didn't go well she could obviously leave. This was turning out to be a terrible day.

* * *

It had been a good morning for all the Teen Titan's until someone began to hurt an innocent at lunch. They fought long and hard until they were torn apart from their enemy by an even greater foe; teachers. Now three of the five Titan's sat in a large room with an ugly old woman in it.

"This-"

"Quiet!"

"-sucks."

"Garfield, if I have to give you another week I will."

"Yes Mother Mae Eye..."

A sigh left the three males.

Finally standing, the old woman left the room announcing that she was going to get something to eat. Maybe one of her special pies that she sells to the school. The boys all shivered at the though. No one knew what types of ingredients were in them...

"This sucks." Garfield said again as he looked at Victor and Richard. One black eye and a few bruises went around, but all seemed to be in good shape. "Rachael is lucky she didn't get in the fight."

"Yeah, but we did kick some butt. I mean, come on. We were owning them!" Cyborg exclaimed, a sly look on his face.

Richard rolled his eyes, "And now we have detention for a few days."

"Look on the bright side, Kori's back." Garfield said.

The three males looked over and looked at the bus that stopped and allowed students to get off. Everyone watched as their auburn haired Titan stepped off the bus laughing. Right behind him, Xavier Redd got off the bus and joined her at her side. He was laughing just as hard as she was.

Garfield and Victor heard a crack as a pencil broke.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Date?!**

**Note: Sorry for taking a while. I've been so busy... And my grams and mom both ended/are going to end up in the hospital for surgeries and stuff so I'm mom for a few. Going to band camp as well so it'll be a few days before next chapter. I need reviews or I won't want to continue anymore. D:**

"What do you mean?!"

"Lower your voice, you are making people stare."

"Xavier?!"

"Robin..."

"Starfire, are you crazy?"

Kori stopped walking, turning to look at Richard, only to let her eyes meet with dark sunglasses. It was a few hours later and she was finally glad school was out. As she headed home, Kori heard her name being called and was happy to see Richard. That was until he started yelling...

"Richard, I am going on this date." Kori said, her eyes daring him to force her to do otherwise. "And why do you, of all people, care so much about me going on a date with someone?"

Richard tensed, a blush forming on his face. "Well, you know... He's my enemy and all..."

Kori rolled her eyes and turned away. She continued to walk in the direction of her house. "I can't wait my whole life for something that isn't going to happen." With that, Kori found herself walking away and leaving a confused and speechless Richard Grayson.

* * *

The weekend approached quickly and it was too one Titan's dismay. He felt terrible and it was probably all his fault. At a distance he had watched her hangout with that untrustworthy guy. Why can't Starfire see through his looks? What did Xavier say to make her agree to a date? Richard glared at nothing of importance. He was lost in thought as he stared at Kori Anders who was smiling and talking to the charming Xavier Redd.

The bell rang moments ago and the Titans all stood around the fixed up T-Car. Rachael, Garfield, and Victor found themselves staring at Richard who was mumbling curse words as he watched Kori wave to the departing Xavier. Richard felt his heart break as Kori looked over at her friends.

Usually bright eyes would meet his and he would feel his stomach do flips at the sight of the girl he had feelings for, but today was different. Her eyes never met his as she looked right past him and rushed over to the other three friends.

'I deserve this,' Richard thought to himself. All week he had been rude towards Kori, trying to get her to not go on the date.

"Friends, I need assistance... Well, mainly from Raven." Kori said, a smile on her sheepish face. Raven placed her large book down and waved they boys off. That was their queue to leave. Richard watched as his love walked away with one of his best friends. He closed his eyes for a second to take in what had happened. Opening them, he turned and got in the car.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... You're feeling guilty because you are going on a date with Red-X?" Rachael questioned, an eyebrow raised in question. "And you don't think you even like him?"

Kori shrugged, taking a seat on her bed. "That's not it-"

"Then you feel guilty because you actually have feeling for the Boy Blunder?"

"Oh, Raven... You are confusing me even more than I was previously!"

Rachael took a seat next to her auburn haired friend and sighed. "You can't keep sitting around and waiting for Robin to do something. He's terrible at showing how he feels. Plus, I think this date would be good for you. It would show you that there's more out there than just pretty boy."

Kori giggled when Rachael called Richard that nickname. It was something she often called him because he was so obsessed with his hair and clothes.

"You are right... Well, let us prepare for my date."

The doorbell rang and Richard felt his chest tighten. Rachael had invited all the boys over to see Kori off on her very first date. Victor and Garfield gladly decided to show up, but Richard was more hesitant. When the door opened, Rachael moved aside to let the three males join Rachael in the main living room near the door.

"So where is the little lady?" Victor asked, a smile on his face.

Garfield grinned, "Maybe she chickened out." Rachael glared and elbowed the blonde haired boy harshly before walking to the steps and calling out for her friend.

Kori stepped down the stairs slowly. All eyes turned to the stairs. Richard lost his breath as the sight of Kori Anders. She wore a tight black dress that had an open back and spaghetti straps. The dress ended mid thigh and it let all the boys take a nice look of her long golden legs that looked flawless. To accompany her dress, Kori wore black heels and had her hair pulled up into a loose, but nice pony tail with lose curls framing her face.

Richard felt jealous. He wanted to be going on that date. He didn't want these guys looking at his Kori. He looked away for a moment to stop the blush from making his whole face go red.

"Wow Star! You look hot!" Garfield grinned, receiving another elbow, but this time from his male friend. Victor rolled his eyes, but turned and smiled at Kori.

"He mean's stunning. You look beautiful Starfire." Victor said, the smile still on his face. Kori smiled, giving both of them a hug before turning to Richard. Richard took a deep breath and turned to the beautiful goddess in front of him. He didn't even ask permission as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl.

Kori blushed and let a smile form as she embraced him. She pulled away, but remained an arm's length away as his arms were still on her mid back and hers on his shoulders.

Richard smiled, "You look... Star, there is no words to describe what you look like. You look amazing and Red is a very lucky guy."

"Thank you Richard." Kori said with a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

The doorbell went off and Richard looked towards the door. Starfire looked at each person and then forced a smile as she opened the door and was greeted by Xavier.

Words were shared between the two. Xavier placed a hand behind Kori on her lower back and began to walk towards his car. As he looked over his shoulder, he smirked. Richard clenched his fist and glared. Before anyone knew it, both teens were gone.

"So what now?"

"Let's get some pizza." Garfield answered Victor, already heading to the car.

Everyone piled into the T-Car and Victor began to drive.

"So, after we had that fight with the H.I.V.E freaks they have been off." Garfield said, turning the music up slightly for it to be background noise for the Teen Titan's. Victor nodded, eyes remaining on the road as he drove.

"Yeah. Every time I see them they are hurting someone." Richard added in.

"Maybe they are messed up in the head." Garfield grinned. A kick to the back of his seat made him laugh nervously. Rachael glared, ignoring Victor's complaint.

Rachael sighed, "Don't be stupid Garfield. Watch your tongue or you'll be put in the hospital again if they over hear you one day."

Before the girl could finish, a large sound of glass shattering was heard as the car swerved. Everyone shouted out in surprise, but Victor stopped the car. "Is everyone alright?!" Victor asked, looking around to make sure that no one was hurt. When everyone seemed to be in one piece, they all piled out of the car.

Looking at the shattered windshield, Rachael reached over and ripped the note off of the large brick that was thrown at the car. Richard and Victor looked around, searching for the cause of this. Garfield walked over to Rachael as she read out loud.

"'If you play with fire, you're going to get burned. The fire you kindle for your enemy often burns yourself more than them.' it says..." Rachael read, looking over at Garfield. Rachael heard her phone going on, and in one quick motioned she pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

She as quiet until her phone snapped shut. Looking at her friends, she blinked her wide shocked eyes.

"It's my dad. My house is on fire."


	9. Chapter 9

**Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

**Rival gangs attend Jump High, but as the saying goes... There's no room for second place, just first. What problems lay among the Teen Titans in the future at their high school as the rival gangs force their way to be on top? Everything is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Games are Over**

If only life was like a superhero movie. Picture it... Constantly running into the good guy and having special moments, even though he is some type of alien or enhanced being. Getting into dangerous situations and being saved by him. Even getting taken by the main antagonist and nearly being killed, only to end up face to face with him and ending the movie with a passionate kiss and happy ending…

What can I say; I'm a bit of a romantic! A girl like me would kill for something like that.

Well, what I want is definitely not here. I mean, come on! Decent restaurant; okay, cool. Good looks; clearly a bonus. Leaning back like it's a recliner? Seriously, what does he think this is, his house? I am literally going to reach over and push him ever so slightly to where he falls backwards and falls onto his back and—

Oh, food's here.

Don't get me wrong, the night began pretty well. After I left my house we came straight here. Okay, that was a lie. Redd decided he was going to make three stops for flowers, a gift (which was a very nice necklace I was forced to wear), and to get gas. Wouldn't a normal date buy everything before hand? Richard would have… Oh, great. There I go again thinking about him…

Well, we finally got to Canción del Verano, a Spanish restaurant. It's like Summer Song in English or whatever. It had a Spain feel to it as well as lovely music that played in the corner of the restaurant as everyone ate. I loved it until I realized that the staff was rude beyond belief. Then things got worse as Xavier decided to talk about his life.

That leads to now.

I let out a long sigh as I stared at Xavier, pretending I cared about what he was talking about. My face was clearly one of boredom, but he didn't notice. That or he didn't care.

"So, tell me why you hang out with bird boy?" Xavier asked, leaning back in his chair. I tensed, confused at the question he asked. It felt like he was ready to insult my best friend any second he had, but I wouldn't stand for it. I'll just be honest.

Forcing a smile and stabbing my fork into my food, my eyes looked down to my plate which held a tasty Tapas. It probably wasn't anywhere near as good as it would be if we were in Spain, but it was still good. "He's my best friend." I said, taking a bite of my food. I looked over to his plate and he stuck to the same meal as me, this date being the first time for both of us at this restaurant.

Xavier snickered and I couldn't help but see why Richard was against the date. "Don't make me laugh beautiful. You deserve a guy like me, not that sorry excuse of a Titan." I was beginning to feel angry. My friends knew I was prone to outburst, but I knew I should stay calm. Still, he not only insulted my best friend, but now my team? My _family_?

"If you'll excuse me." I said while standing up after wiping my mouth on my napkin and setting it on the table. I turned and walked to the bathroom, entering it, and simply leaning against the wall. I pulled my phone out of my small purse and frowned. Sixteen messages and five missed calls. I was missed or something. Looking at the text I began to read faster and faster. My chest tightened as I read each message.

Rachael's house burnt down? Or is it still on fire? Is everyone okay? Why am I asking myself these questions?! I quickly dialed Rachael's number. I was scared when I got no answer, but I quickly tried Richard after.

"Hello?" a strained voice asked. "Kori?"

"Richard, I just saw that text! Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah, calm down. Rachael is with her father and the rest of us are waiting for the fire to be put out. It was bad… The house was a gigantic flame. You could barely see a house under the flames..."

"I'm on my way. Text me if I miss anything before I get there." I said, hanging up before he could say anything. I exited the bathroom and walked to the table. Xavier was smiling at the waitress who blushed at a compliment. I rolled my eyes as I stopped next to him.

"I have to go. There was an emergency." I said.

Xavier looked irritated now. He shook his head, a forced chuckle leaving his mouth. "I paid for a very expensive dinner. Finish eating."

I was going to lose it by then. I glared turning and heading for the door. "I'll pay you back then, but if you won't drive then I'll walk." Xavier didn't follow, but I felt his glare on my back. Was I the first to leave in the middle of a dinner date with the _famous_ Xavier Redd? I hope so, that jerk deserves it.

It was dark and quiet as I walked. It was even a little chilly. I walked faster, hoping to get to Rachael's house as soon as I could. I felt like someone was behind me, but it was too late to even turn to look. I felt strong arms around my waist and mouth. My eyes widen and I let out a scream, but it was easily muffled under the hand. I used every ounce of strength I had to free myself, but it was pointless. The person turned me around and threw me against the wall hard.

I looked into the eyes of Xavier as he smirked and stared down at me. His hand covered my mouth and he pressed against me to keep me pinned to the wall. It seems like I really need my superhero right now…

* * *

Rachael gripped Garfield's hand as the two sat together on the hood of the T-Car. Victor leaned against the door, arms crossed and quiet. Richard sighed. Where was Kori?

Rachael didn't let any tears fall. She didn't scream in anger. She didn't do anything, but sit there quietly as she watched her house burn. It was now a large pile of burns, ash, and debris.

"Father says that he heard smashing of glass." Rachel said as her voice was monotone and her eyes emotionless. Richard looked over to her as she continued. "This wasn't an accident."

Richard nodded, "And I have an idea who did this."

Victor glared at nothing important, "Yeah, the H.I.V.E Five."

"And this ends now."

* * *

"So, we did what you want. Pay up." Jinx said, glaring hard at the masked figure. "And explain to me why we are doing this again?"

"Because you're all greedy little kids and someone owes me." The man said. He smirked, "So until I get what I want, those teens will pay."

Jinx shrugged, not really caring. "Whatev."

Gizmo smirked as he snatched the bag of money from a stranger. Grinning now, he held the bag up high, "Sweet, let's go spend it!"

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo all turned and headed towards the door before the man called out.

"Be here tomorrow at 5. I have another job for you."


	10. Chapter 10

This story is going to be discontinued. I'm sorry, but I lost interest in writing it. Little reviews and no inspiration. Thank you all for reading though! I have a new story out and its part 2 to Darker Days. I also am in the middle of writing another story that is in a post apocalyptic setting. I may continue this story in the future, but we'll see!


End file.
